User talk:Glittermoonbeam
You're doing amazing work! Much appreciated! [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 12:48, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Thanks so much, PepperSupreme! :D Glittermoonbeam (talk) 04:16, March 23, 2019 (UTC)Glittermoonbeam idk anymore hello there ;p31starmagic (talk) 20:16, February 9, 2019 (UTC) just stopped by to say hi hello. LyraTheLizard (talk • ), 20:32, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Queenie Question "Out of curiosity, is Queenie a Moshling designed by a fan? Because I found a sketch of them (along with Toasty and Pinestein sketches) in the Design a Super Moshling 2018 Facebook post or is that something different?" For as far as we know through promotion she is not a DAM winner. What we do know, thanks to the creator of Pipa, is that the agreement of DAM entries state that Mind Candy "owns" the design/concept of all entries and are free to use them as they please without credit or profit towards the designer. So it is very likely they took inspiration from previous DAM entries for new characters. You are free to upload such speculation when you feel it's likely enough. That makes for some interesting trivia. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 19:30, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Hey! Hi there! Just wanted to say well done for all your hard work on the wiki, you're clearly very knowledgable and dedicated. I wish I was able to edit as frequently as you! Keep up the good work on the wiki! :) 00:13, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the message, Ross. I really appreciate it! I'm trying to help out as much as I can. Glittermoonbeam (talk) 05:51, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Hey I just wanted you to be aware that the user did not create a blog, I moved their projectspace page into their blogspace. I don't know if that makes a difference, but I just wanted to clear things up. Move log: https://moshimonsters.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Log/move Thanks, Abce2|''Talk '' 02:04, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Ahhh, so my eyes were not tricking me then. Thanks for clearing that up. Glittermoonbeam (talk) 04:08, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Images Hey, I hope you're well. Another well done for your recent work, you're doing a fab job. I just thought I'd make you aware of the page: . There's a few poppet pictures etc. there that might come in handy in your work that might mean we don't need to upload new ones etc. I hope this is helpful. Also, if you want to reply to a talk message an easier way is to go to their talk page, e.g. my talk page is User talk:REALROSS - you can also go there quickly from the 'talk' part of my signature! :D When you're there you can press the 'leave mesage' button and at the end of your message you can write ~~~~ to let everyone know it's from you! This means the user will get a notification that you've sent them a message. 00:47, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Reply Great to hear! If there's any images needing deleting, I am happy to do so - you could leave them here or even twitter DM me them or something. Our priority is not to have too many images but make sure we have the necessary ones which are quality ones with good names, which you're of course very good at uploading! :D 01:36, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Good luck! Best of luck with your exams! Make sure to take time for yourself to breathe and stay healthy and happy! 18:12, August 10, 2019 (UTC) :) thanks for fixing that page for me, was too busy trying to do 700 things at once and half-way through sentence remembered I made an infobox parameter for that ages ago! :P 23:26, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Hey, no worries, fixed that. :) 16:05, November 21, 2019 (UTC)